New World, New Love
by PsychicDash
Summary: Lucas packs up his things and joins SSBB! But will he be able to handle what awaits him, being the shy and meek person he is? And will falling in love with a boy, out of all people, make it any easier?
1. Beginnings

**So uh, new story by me! NessXLucas of course! I'm really at a loss of what to say right now, so please enjoy Chapter 1 of this story! If you can, that is.  
(And to the people who read my current status on my profile before I posted this story) In the end, I never found Phineas and Ferb to help me figure out what I should do for the remainder of my summer. I went over to their house, but it turns out they were on the moon... AGAIN. And about the motivation problem... yeah, it came back just like that *snaps fingers* I'm pretty surprised. **

* * *

"Lucas!" I hear a voice calling out to me.

"LUCAS!" This time, it's louder.

"LUUCAAASSSSSS WAKE UPPPP!" I feel a finger flick my ear.

"W-WHAT?" I flip open my eyelids and shot up from my bed, looking around. I hold my pained ear.

"Good, you're awake!" My brother Claus smiles at me. So _he's_ the one who flicked my ear. I groan quietly, as I slip back under my bedsheets and close my eyes again.

"Lucas! You gotta wake up! Dad has the letter coming from Master Hand, for Super Smash Brothers Brawl!" He shakes me. "C'mon! We want to know if you got in!"

"I don't care!" I say grouchily, flipping my blanket over my head. And I didn't, I really didn't. Because I probably didn't get in anyways...

Just about two weeks ago, I got a letter from Master Hand telling me I've been chosen to audition to become a newcomer in Super Smash Brothers Brawl, aka, SSBB. Of course, at first I didn't want to go because it said something about fighting. However, I still went because in the letter, it read, "You have no choice. You _must_ come to audition." So I had to.

But I'm absolutely, _positively_ sure that I didn't get in. Why? Well, because I basically set Master Hand's training room on fire and seriously injured his brother. It all went like this...

Okay so, me, Master Hand, and his brother Crazy Hand were all in the training room together, and I was currently showing them my moves and PSI powers. So when I summoned my PK Fire on the sandbag, I expected it to just be a simple blast at it. But who knew that thing was flammable? It caught on fire, causing the floor to catch on fire, and then soon enough, the WHOLE room on fire! Of course, I tried to put it out, and I did. With my PK freeze. However, Crazy Hand was standing in the way at the moment, so he froze along the way too. Then being the jumpy person I am, I tried breaking the block of ice Crazy Hand was trapped in, with a hard hit from my stick. The only thing that did was hit the block of ice towards the nearest wall, causing it to shatter into a billion icy pieces. That did seem to get him out, but the knock into the wall and extreme temperatures of being frozen really injured Crazy Hand...

Then a few moments after that, Master Hand floated to me with a small smile. It was as if he was stifling a laugh.

He told me that my performance was interesting, and that he'll think about recommending me as a newcomer into Brawl. But we all know what that means. It was another way of saying, "so long!" and then, he teleported me back home. End of story.

"C'MOOON LUUUUCAAASSS!" Claus pulled off my blanket completely. Now my whole body was showing.

"No!" I say, irritated. I pick up my pillow and put it over my face.

It's not like I was sad about possibly not getting in, to be honest, I don't even care. I just _really_ didn't want to get out of bed.

"THAT'S IT!" Claus ripped my pillow from my hands, and threw it to the side. Then he picked me up, in a messy bridal style. "You are getting out of bed whether you like it or not!"

"Clauusss!" I whine, "Let me go!" I try to wiggle out of his grasp, but no avail. Darn his incredible strength... All well, at least I didn't have to walk.

I give up as he carries me out of my room and down our brown carpeted stairs. When he reached the bottom, he continued on towards the kitchen table, and put me down on my usual seat. As soon as he did, my mom, Hinawa, placed a plate with an omelette on it, in front of me. I sigh pleasurably at the sight of it. Oh, omelettes~

"Good morning, Lucas!" she greeted, giving me a little kiss on my forehead, at which I smiled to. Then I started off my morning with a bite of my breakfast, chewing and savoring each bite like it was my last. All went well, but the only thing making it weird was that when everyone took a seat at the table, they started staring directly at me, and only me. I shuffled in my seat, completely uncomfortable. I did try my best to not make eye contact with any of them, and just continued eating my food. However, there is just so much I could tolerate.

"U-Umm... you guys?" I put down my fork and look at them all. "What's wrong?"

When I asked that, my dad Flint, took a letter from his pocket and held it up high. "THIS... IS THE MOMENT OF TRUTH!" he says, getting up from his seat and walking over to me. He placed it carefully in my hands like it was the most precious thing in the world.

Oh yeah, it was the letter Claus was talking about. Great...

"My boy." My dad pats my on the back. "I just want to let you know, if you didn't get in, I won't send you to the adoption center. So don't be ashamed, alright?"

I blink in confusement at my father, then continue the conversation. "Okay dad, it's not like I even cared in the first pl-" I get interrupted by Claus.

"YEAH LUCAS! It's alright if you didn't get in. We'll still love you!" He jumps up from his seat, walks to me, and puts an arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry you guys, I'll be fine, I swe-" Now my _mom_ interrupts me.

"Sweetie! If you end up feeling upset, we just want you to know, it's okay," she says, also getting up from he seat too. She ruffles my hair gently. "You are perfect just the way you are, and we'll always accept you." Now they were all just invading my personal space.

"Okay, okay, OKAAAAAY!" I yell, scrambling out of my seat and away from them. "I GET IT! Now let me just open my letter to get this whole thing over with already!" I look at the envelope in my hands. It looked pretty basic, the only thing that made it look out of the ordinary is that it literally _glowed_ in the sunlight. I look at everyone again.

They looked at me with nervousness in their eyes. I groan as I tear the whole thing open, not caring about the cool envelope at all. Once inside, I unfolded the letter within and started reading it mentally.

_Dear Lucas,_

_ Your performance was certainly... out of this world. And even though it was, you displayed an act of true potential. Your powers are extraordinary, and are definitely ones you shouldn't take for granted. That PK Fire of yours really burnt the training room into a crisp! And your PK Freeze definitely knocked out the fire... along with my brother (LAWL). Great job at the audition. I am proud to honor you as a newcomer in SSBB. Welcome to Brawl. _

_Sincerely, _

_Master Hand_

Wait a minute, _what?_ I reread those sentences again.

_I am proud to honor you as a newcomer in SSBB. Welcome to Brawl._

N-No, there should be some mistake. I look at it more closely.

_a newcomer in SSBB. Welcome to Brawl._

My heart starts racing.

_Welcome to Brawl. _

I held the paper tightly in my hands, which caused it to crumple slightly. Then I looked at my parents with fear in my eyes. "I-I GOT IN...?" I say aloud, still unsure considering how many times I've reread the letter.

"YOU GOT IN?!" they said at the same time, mouths gaping. _Clearly_ they weren't expecting this. I nod, taking a big gulp.

H-How is this even possible? I set Master Hand's training room on fire! I injured his brother! I shouldn't be going over there! If anything, I should be arrested for what I did! My breathing becomes more and more uneasy as time passes by.

"My boy, my _boy_!" My dad comes up to me with the biggest smile on his face. He scoops me into a tight hug. "I'M SO PROUD!" Then everyone else joins into the hug.

"I just knew you'd get in!" Claus says happily.

"My little boy is finally growing up!" My mom squeezes me with her arms.

However, I didn't really pay attention to them. I was more focused on what will become of me. I tremble. This is a _fighting_ world I'm going to. And there's probably going to be really really big and powerful people there! Just waiting for me to show up so they can bully me and beat me up. Sure, it won't be the first time it will happen, but the thing is... I'll be _alone_. A frown winds up on my face. An expression that everyone happened to see. They let go of me.

"Huh?" My dad looks me in the face. "Is something wrong Lucas? ...Did you not want to get in?" My family's faces turned from joyous, to disappointed and sad.

I study their expressions. They... they must've really wanted me to go. You know, I have my needs, but when it comes to my family, they always come first. No matter what. So I quickly come up with an excuse for the question.

"O-Oh! It's not that! It's just... I'm really gonna miss you guys when I leave!" I say. They all seemed to buy it.

"Lucas..." my mom says in that gentle and serene voice of hers. She bends down to my height and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Sometimes, when you're growing up, there are sacrifices to be made to become stronger. So don't fret over us, we'll always be here for you." She gives me a smile that no one, _no one_ could argue with.

"EHEM," my dad clears his throat. "It seems you left out the fact that we can visit once every week."

My mom immediately gets up and puts her hands together. "Uh yes, that too!" She laughs nervously.

Once every week, eh? Well, that sort of brings some kind of comfort to me.

"Oh hey, by the way, when's Lucas leaving? Is there a date or something?" Claus asks. Geez, it's like he _wants_ me to leave.

"I think it should be on the letter." My dad holds out his hand and I give him it. Then he studies it. "It does say it! Lucas will leave here at around 10:00 am. A portal will appear in the front of our house to take him."

Everybody looks for a wallclock within the kitchen. They all stop their search once they find a yellow one, just above the entrance into the kitchen.

"...WHICH IS IN ABOUT AN HOUR!" Claus screams. Then everyone joined in with him, except for me. I was pretty calm. I wanted to stay home as much as a could before I left. And maybe, _just_ maybe, I could even be late on purpose. However, that's basically impossible since my family was RUNNING AROUND LIKE CRAZY.

"I-I'll get the luggage from the basement!" My dad pitched in, darting out of the kitchen.

"I'll get Lucas' unfashionable clothes!" Claus runs upstairs. I groan quietly at that comment.

"I'll go get Lucas' underwear and boxers that's hanging outside!" My mom yells. Wait, _what_?

"MOOOMMMMM!" I whine, "I told you not to dry my undergarments outside! The neighbors could see them!" I abstain from using the word 'underwear' because it's just too embarrassing. In my opinion, that is.

"I'm sorry, honey! But I just can't help it! They look so cute just hanging there!" She smiles at me before heading out to the backyard. I fall back onto a chair and massage my temples.

Well this is just dandy. I groan loudly. Everything is moving so fast! And I've never wanted to punch time in the face so much before. What's so important of me going there anyways? Is there something I will even gain from going there? Money? Oh wait, I remember...

_It was just a few minutes before I was leaving for my audition, when my family (excluding Claus, he was out doing something I didn't bother to find out) decided to have a talk with me over this whole thing, at the kitchen table._

_"Lucas. I-" My dad hesitates. "I've been having recent feelings... on how I could have raised you better. Given you more opportunities to get to do more things in life." _

_"Me too," my mom says._

_"I-It's okay! I'm perfectly fine with not getting to be out and about, as much!" I try to convince them. _

_"But being trapped inside the house for your whole life isn't good for your health!" My mom puts on a look of worry. _

_"But mom, I'm fine!" I insisted. _

_Why were they only telling me this? What about Claus? He's- oh. Nevermind... if he was anything, he would be the one child that got out to do everything life has to offer at the moment. He's captain of the soccer team he joined, he participates in multiple clubs, he goes in boy scouts when he has the time, and he's helps around Tazmilly, making new friends almost everyday. Wow. Compared to him, I'm pretty useless, aren't I? I... I think I understand a bit better of how my parents feel about this whole thing. They probably felt as if they were being bad parents because they don't have much to offer to me, to get me into the world. _

_"Lucas, please take a moment to listen to us," my dad says. "We just want what's best for you. And now that chance has come across us."_

_I nod. So it's all come down to that. Wanting what's best for me. _

_"My boy." My mom puts her hand in mines. "Please... just try your best during the audition. You can't stay bottled up within our house your whole life. We want you to get out there and shine."_

_"But I... okay, I will. I promise," I assure them. They were right... _

_Then after that, I went to the audition, and really did try my best. Which ended up in the burning of Master Hand's training room, and the injury of his brother, Crazy Hand. The things I never told my family when I got home. _

I sigh. After a few moments of resting and reflecting back on things, I get off my seat and decided to go up the stairs into my shared room with Claus. I figured I'd want to see what Claus packed up for me. I ascend the stairs and walk until I'm in my room. And surprisingly, he was _already_ done. Stacks of clothing were laid on my bed, ready to be shoved into a luggage my dad was getting.

Claus leans against my dresser as he wipes his forehead to get rid of his sweat. "FINISHED!" He pants. "Heh, they don't call me Claus the fast badass for nothing!"

"No one even calls you that," I say, with a facepalm.

"Exactly. I call _myself_ that," he replies, with a little smirk. "And it makes all the difference."

"Sure it does," I told him sarcastically, "but anyways, thanks for packing up for me."

"No problem! It's the least I could do. You are leaving, after all..." He hung his head down. "I'm gonna miss ya, Lucas."

_Aw!_ He's going to miss me! I reply to that by giving him a really tight hug. A hug he immediately returned.

"You know, I've been thinking about this whole thing... so, will you hear me out?" he says.

"Of course I will."

Claus gently pulls out of the hug and holds my shoulders. He looks me straight in the eye.

"This time, you're on your own. I won't be there to fend for you Lucas. You have to stand up for yourself."

Almost immediately, the feeling of fear and nervousness comes over me again as he continues.

"You gotta stay strong, and make friends. Do whatever to keep you out of trouble! And if someone decides to bully you..." He takes a hand off one of my shoulders and forms a fist in front of me. "FIGHT BACK! Better yet, tell me! So when I come to visit, I'll show em who's boss!"

"B-But."

"NO BUTS! DO AS I SAY! You won't-" he hesitates, "you won't make it through there if you continue being the way you are... this is _SSBB_ we're talking about! A _fighting_ world! If you can't step it up, who knows what'll happen?"

Those words seemed to make me tremble.

He sighs. "Look, I knew you didn't want to go the moment I saw the look on your face when you opened the letter."

I gasp. "You did?"

"Lucas, we're _twins_. Trust me, I know what goes on in that little mind of yours," he points out, "but anyways, you shouldn't be scared. It's a whole new world of adventure over there! Maybe it'll be more nicer than you think!"

I give him a skeptical look, one that he sighed to.

"Ju-Just do your best. You'll be alright." He gives me a reassuring pat on the back. "And remember, if anything goes wrong, tell me. I'll help you out when I come visit. But until then, handle it yourself. I know you can!" He shakes my shoulder. I gulp, but then give him a small nod. His speech seemed to give me some sort of courage.

"Don't worry Claus, I can do it...?" Even I didn't know.

"You can! I BELIEVE IN YOU!" He smiles widely at me. A smile that _always_ makes me happy for some reason. Because of that, I grin back at him.

"O-Okay Claus! You're right, I can do it!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Doesn't sound like it."

"But I am!"

"I'm not feeling it~" He faked a yawn.

"I CAN DO IT!" I jump onto my bed and hold my hands up in the air like a champion. Then I put on a determined face. "I NEED NO ONE! I CAN DEFEND MYSELF! JUST YOU WATCH ME!" I yell. Claus tosses me a smirk.

Now that I think about it... where the heck did all that come from? And why am I feeling so pumped up? Woah, did Claus actually get me to feel this way? Hm, nice one Claus.

"See?" my brother continues on with the conversation. "If you believe in yourself, you may actu-" My mom and dad bursts into our room, holding what they said they would get.

"QUICK! Everyone! Put everything in this luggage!" my dad yells, opening it. Once he did, my brother snapped into action and took my stacked clothing, undergarments, etc. and literally shoved it into the luggage in one go, with my mom's help also.

"H-How much time do we have left?" My mom pants. Everyone looks around my room for a wall clock.

"There's no wall clock in here!" Claus panicks. With that, Flint runs out of the room and descends the stairs four at a time. As soon as he got down there and sees the time, he yells, "5 minutes left!"

Everyone sighed of relief. They got all my stuff ready with 5 minutes to spare! Impressive.

"C'mon Lucas, let's head out into the front yard and wait." My mom puts a hand on my back and leads me out of the room, along with the others. We all complied, and went down the stairs calmly to meet my dad, who was waiting at the bottom. After that, we turned towards the front door, unlocked it, and went outside. The sun beamed hot rays down on us, telling us that it's summer time.

Once outside, Boney ran up to me and literally pounced on me, making me fall onto the fresh and clean grass of our front yard. He licked my face repeatedly while wagging his tail. I laugh.

"B-Boney! Hahahaa! Stop, that tickles!" I smile widely as he did no effort to stop his actions. My family stared happily at me and him. Boney is defintely going to be one of the animals I'll miss a whole lot.

A few minutes passed by, when a huge blue and black portal appeared some feet away in front of us. It twisted and churned the air, tugging me and only me, gently into it. I face it bravely, then look back at my family, who was heading towards me and bringing me into another warm embrace.

"We'll all miss you very, _very_, much," my mom told me sweetly, "we love you."

"Good luck, my boy. Go there and make me proud!" my dad said next. "We'll be sure to come visit you every week if we can!" He gives me a reassuring squeeze.

"WOOF WOOF!" Boney adds.

"And Lucas." Claus drags my attention to him. "Remember what I told you, alright? Believe in yourself!"

I nod, and they all let go of me. Then I turn towards the portal. I walked to it, dragging my rollable luggage along with me as hesistation appeared wide and clear in my every step. However, I don't look back, no matter what. The things I have coming at me is something I must handle on my own. For once, I'll become stronger, for my family. I promise!

I continued on until I stood only a foot away from the portal and felt the tugging getting more stronger. It was then that I chose to look back at my family. They looked at me, with tears and smiles in all of their eyes as they waved their hands, signaling a goodbye. I smile back at them and wave back, letting tears that I didn't know I was making, roll down my cheeks.

And before I knew it, the portal swallowed me and my luggage up whole. Sending me to this place known as the Brawl World. Then all at once, the courage my brother somehow put inside me, dissipated into thin air. I started feeling tense all over, and worried about what will become of me.

I whimper.

Maybe I'm not as prepared as I thought I was.

* * *

**And there's Chapter 1! I'll have the next chapter posted somewhat later. I can't promise you that though. Because I plan on making chapters when something comes to mind, and when I'm in one of my typing moods!  
**

**Thanks for reading this chapter, and don't forget to stay awesome! :D **


	2. Introductions

**And heeeeere's Chapter 2! Please read, and enjoy! **

* * *

I could the feel the portal pressing on to me and stretching my body. It kind of felt like it warped me. But one would think that it would hurt. No, it didn't. In fact, it kinda... TICKLED!

"Hahahahaa!" I giggle all the way through the teleportation. Was kind of portal was this? I couldn't help but let a smile cross my face. Master Hand is the best portal maker _ever_! I clench onto my luggage tightly, trying not to let go of it in the middle of my laughter. However, there was no need for that anymore because in front of me, was a light that tore through the darkness. Without moving, I was forced into that light. Once through, the first thing I did was fall out the portal, and onto some clean cement, with my face used as a cushion.

"Ow..." I get up and rest on my knees. Then I gently rub my face, massaging the pain away. When I was finally done, I removed my hands from my face, only to find a _huge_ mansion in front of me. My mouth drops open. WOAAAH! D-Do I get to go inside? I cut that thought off when I saw the already opened front doors of the mansion, the only place where the other people were going in. Wait... other _people_?

Being consumed in my thoughts, I barely noticed the people around me coming from different colored portals. Absolutely none of them fell on their faces while coming out. In fact, some of them even made an _entrance_. This one angel looking boy came flying out of his portal, twisting and twirling in the air as the sunlight reflected off of his wings, making them sparkle. Everyone (including me) clapped.

After that, I look around even more, studying my surrounding. Well, it looked _really_ friendly and clean. The sun shown in the big blue sky, the grass and surrounding environment were a healthy shade of green, and the mansion stood in front of me, big and tall. And just to add to the "friendliness" of my surroundings, everyone was wearing a smile on their faces, and some of them were even making friends already, laughing everything off. Nonetheless, I was still scared out of my mind, and I really wasn't sure whether or not if this was some kind of evil act, or everything just _seriously_ looked this nice.

However, I couldn't really determine that, because a boy with pointy ears, dressed in a green outfit, was heading towards me. He was also dragging over a luggage, the same color as his outfit. I flinch at his arrival.

"Are you okay?" He holds out his hand. It was only up until now, that I noticed I was still on my knees. I take his hand and he helps me up.

"Y-Yes..." I say quietly. Once up, he smiles at me and keeps on talking.

"Good! Nice, to meet you! I'm Toon Link! But you can call me TL to save yourself some air," he says enthusiastically, without the tiniest hint of shy in his words. "What's yours?"

I hesitate to tell him, but I do. "My name's L-Lucas." I fiddle with my fingers.

"Lucas? Cool name! I had a friend nam-"

"EVEERRRYYYYBOODDDDDYYYYY!" A dismembered hand with bandages wrapped around him came spasming out the front doors of the mansion. "GET THE HELL INSIDE ALREADDDYYY! THE NEWCOMERS' CELEBRATION IS STARTTTTINNGGGG!" he screamed.

That's weird, that hand looks familiar... WAIT A MINUTE. Oh god, it's Crazy Hand! The one I PK Freezed during the audition! Oh no, OH NO! On impulse, I hid behind TL, despite that I have only met him for a few seconds.

"Huh? What's wrong Lucas?" he asked.

"T-That's Crazy Hand! I froze him in a big block of ice during my audition," I admit almost immediately, "and then I tried breaking the ice open with my stick, but instead, it just made everything worse."

"You froze him? HAHAAHAHAA! That's so AWESOME!" He holds his hand up, expecting a high five from me. I flinch again, thinking that he was going to hit me.

"H-Huh...?" I pause for a second, and stare at him. Then I high five him half-heartedly. "Why're you so happy about that?"

"Because I don't like him. I mean, the _whole_ time I was performing in front of him and his brother, he was building a house of cards and not paying attention to me at all! And I was doing so awesome too!" The boy fumes. "But anyways, I think we should be going, before that hand starts slapping us into the mansion."

I nod, pick up my luggage, and walk with him towards the inside of the huge and fancy mansion, along with everyone else. When we passed Crazy Hand near the front doors, luckily, he just gave me a smug look and continued back to his work. Phew, he didn't kill me! However... as soon as I got inside, I died. I died... of pure amazement.

"WOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" TL gasped, mouth wide open. "It looks more nicer inside than on the outside!"

It was true. It _did._ In this here mansion, it had walls of complete, stainless white. Well crafted pillars and columns held the ceiling. Lounging chairs scattered the floors, convenient for anyone to sit on. Elegant flower pots were like, _everywhere_ I went. Classy paintings of these random people also hung on the wall, with the word 'Veteran' labeling their photos in _cursive_. Okay, just to cut it short, everything just looked straight up _fancy_. So fancy, that if you played classical music in here, you'd either want to want to grab a random person and start ballroom dancing, or take out a fake (but good-looking) mustache from your pocket, stick it on your face, and drink some tea with it.

"FINALLY! EVERYONE'S INSIDE!" Crazy Hand groaned. "NOW FOLLOW ME~" He swooshes through the air really fast. To the point where we all had to run.

"What is this? The freaking Olympics?" yelled a man in the group, while running.

"MAYBE IT IS!" the crazy hand sarcastically said. "NOW HURRY UP!"

And we did just that. The next thing we knew, we all ran through the mansion's fancy lounge area, up some stairs, down the hallways, turned about a million times, and now we were in front of a bright yellow door. A door with the words 'Stage' engraved onto it, with a bunch of vine-like decorations surrounding it too. Hmmm... something tells me there will be a stage inside this room.

"WE'RE HERE~" Crazy Hand sang. "NOW, ARE YOU READY TO RUMBBBBLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ?" he drones on and on. Most of us covered our ears, wondering why the heck he was saying that.

"HAHAHAHAAHAA! JUST KIDDING. NOW IN YOU GO!"

Then Crazy Hand bursts the doors open, and shoves us all inside. The moment he did, confetti of all sorts launched into the air and began falling upon us. After that, a bunch of people that were already inside, stood up from their seats and began cheering and clapping for us. They all looked familiar... OH! They were the people I saw in the paintings!

"Ah yes, thank you brother, for escorting the newcomers here," Master Hand said. Right now, he was on the stage, behind a podium.

"YOU'RE WELCOME! I KNEW YOU COULDN'T DO IT WITHOUT ME! I'M JUST TOO AMAZING," the hand flatters himself as he floats next to his brother.

Master Hand just ignored his comment and continued on with the task at hand. "Now, if you newcomers will please drop your luggages to the side and take a seat." He gestures toward the left side of the room, where there was a bunch of seats lined up in rows.

Hm, now that I look more closely at the stuff inside this stage room, I see there is a stage (of course) at the end of the room, empty rows of seats on the left, filled seats on the right, with a red carpet dividing them straight through the middle.

We do as Master Hand says, and dropped our somewhat heavy luggages to the side, and take our seats. I sat with TL, somewhere located on the third row.

"Thank you, everyone. Now we shall commence the Newcomer's cele-"

"WWOOOHHOOOOOOO! YEEAAAAHHH! NEWCOMERS! NEWCOMMEERRRSSS! NEWCOMMEERRSS!" screeched Crazy Hand. "WE GONNA PAR-" Master Hand smacks his brother.

"Brother, PLEASE. You did this at the last Newcomer's Celebration. And I won't have you do it _this_ time," he says.

"FIINNEEE..." Crazy Hand shuts up.

The crowd giggled a bit at their little fight.

"Alright, back to the topic. The first thing I'd like to say is, CONGRATULATIONS! You newcomers have done exceptionally well in your audition! And I'm proud to say that all of you, are _special._" Master Hand smiled brightly at us. "And now that I've got that covered, I shall move on to the next step." He clears his throat, and then gestures toward the right side of the room, where the already sitting people were. "As you newcomers can see, the brawlers sitting to the right of you are the veterans. They are the ones that have already been in Super Smash Brother's more than once."

Everyone sitting to the left gasped in amazement, even me. The people of the right gave us some small waves and smiles. I look at all of them with gaping eyes. They all looked quite friendly. Yes... yes... I can just _feel_ the evil doings they will unleash on me once everything is in place. The one rule I go by is to never, _ever_ judge things by their cover, no matter how nice.

"Now that you know who the people sitting on the right is, they will now each come up one by one, and introduce themselves." Master Hand gestured for the veterans to come onto stage. The first person who walked down the red carpet was this Italian looking guy with a red hat that had an 'M' on it.

When he got on top of the stage, he greeted everyone. "Hello! It's-a me! Mario!" He waves to the crowd with a big smile. "I come from-a Mushroom Kingdom! I love eating-a PASSSTTAAAAA~! ...And I-a fight off many enemies to save my beloved Princess Peach!" He strikes a pose as he formed a fireball in his hands. But he never threw it, he just held it out for everyone to see.

"Oooooh..." the newcomers and me sounded. We all clapped. That was pretty cool! And...AND DANGEROUS! I shudder in my seat. Maybe I'll just avoid him...

"Good job Mario," Master Hand praises, as the Italian walked off the stage and took his seat again. "Next!"

Now this time, a man clad in green armor and weapons came up.

"Hello everyone! My name's Link. I come from Hyrule. My favorite thing to do is run around killing lots of things, but my main purpose is to protect Princess Zelda from any dangers to come." He unsheathes his sword, slices the air professionally, and then slips it back in its case without another word.

Now that's even _more_ dangerous! H-How come he can carry those around all the time? No one else is carr- oh wait. I look at TL's back. He also has the same things... but something about it makes me less afraid. Maybe it had something to do with his sword being made fit for his size. Awww~! It's so tiny and cute! I smile crookedly at him when he wasn't looking.

O-Oh, uh, back to the topic! So all the veterans came up one at a time. And let me tell you, if not everyone, _most_ had weapons and/or powers that scared the heck out of me. Nevermind just avoiding Mario, now I'll have to avoid _everybody!_ Because I have now come to a conclusion. If I can't stand up for myself, then I'll just avoid the trouble altogether. I'll just stay by TL and maybe, _just_ maybe, he'll fend for me with his tiny sword. I smiled crookedly at him again. However, I stop mid-way, when a boy, a boy that looked about my age, came walking down the red carpet. I set my eyes on him.

What...? My cheeks flush red as I continue staring at him. Who was _he? _

The boy wore a rumpled blue and yellow striped shirt, along with some denim shorts. He had on a pair of red baseball shoes, with white, knee-high socks. And to top it all off, he had on a red and blue hat, that had its bill turned to the right side of his head. As for his body, it was that of average, but if you looked more closely (which I did) you were able to see that he had somewhat of a muscular outline. In addition, his face... his _face_. I bit my lip down as my cheeks somehow found its way to become more redder than it was now. His face looked _really_ good. I mean, his eyes were a brilliant violet, that literally radiated when he faced towards any kind of light. His skin was unblemished, in fact, it looked pure and soft. And his lips were a healthy shade of pink. Not to mention his black locks of hair framed his face perfectly.

All in all, he looked hot- I mean, WHAT? I bury my face in my hands. What in the world is wrong with me? I come here, and the first thing I discover, is that I'm gay...? No, I can't be! I'm just fooling myself! Absolutely no one could blame me for thinking that boy looked good! I bet if I asked just about anybody, they'll say he looked good too! And then without thinking, I poked TL on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" he whispers, turning his head towards me.

"I need to ask you a question..." I say. He nods, signaling that he's listening, and I continue. "Do you think that boy up there looks h-hot?"

TL blinked confusingly at my question, and then put his attention on the boy. "Well, uuhhh... UUHHHH... I guess if I was a _girl_ I'd think he was hot. Why? Do _you_ think he looks hot?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

I flinched at his sudden question. "U-Uh, of course not!" My face felt like it was about to explode from extreme heat.

"Okay...?" TL looked at me as if I was an alien. I could tell he felt uncomfortable by how fast he switched topics. "Oh look! The boy is introducing himself now!"

I immediately jerk my vision on him. No way am I missing this.

"Ehem." The hatted boy cleared his throat. "Hey everyone! What's up? My name is Ness!" He gives everyone a cheerful smile.

'Ness'? 'Ness' was his name? Wow. That is the most sexiest suffix I have ever heard.

The boy named _Ness_, continues on with his intro. "And I come from a town named Onett. I love to play baseball, spend my days with my best friends Paula, Jeff, and Poo, and fight off monsters using my PSI powers, and sturdy bat!" He pulls out his bat, takes a pose, and swings.

I melt in my seat. Not only did he look extremely good with that pose of his, but I just noticed he had an _accent_. An ACCENT. I whimper pleasurably, as a creepy smile formed on my face.

"Thank you, Ness." Master Hand leads him off the stage. However, as he walks back to his seat again, I don't tear my eyes off of him for even a second.

"Okay. Now that all the veterans have introduced themselves, it is now time for the newcomers to introduce themselves also. Once I call you up, you new brawlers will get up from your seats, walk down the red carpet, get on top of the stage, and tell us all about yourselves," Master Hand continues. "Then you will show us one of your special moves. It could be anything. Just show us what you can do."

I'll be honest, the whole time, I wasn't listening to the hand at _all_. My attention was on the one person that sparked my interest the most. He just looked so cool. But I don't really understand my feelings for him... Is it that I wanted to be him? Or is it that I wanted to be _with_ him? I didn't know. All I knew was that those two options were very different things. And what I also knew is that I'm NOT gay. Not at all.

Once Ness sat back down, I shuffled in my seat, turning my head to the right to keep my stare on him. While at the same time, newcomer after newcomer came onto stage, saying things that were inaudible to my ears because I was busy with other things that are more important. I mean just look at him sitting there, being GORGEOUS. How _dare_ he. I smile like an idiot. I'm not mad though. I hope he stays like that.

Tons of minutes passed by without my notice, and I'm _still_ staring at him, captivated in his...his sexiness. Heck, I didn't even remember the last time I blinked. However, this all came to an end when Ness made eye contact with me out of nowhere. When he was looking at me, first, his face was of the ordinary, but then he started... _giggling_.

OH MY GOSH! I jerk my sight off of him a few seconds too late. He saw me staring! HE TOTALLY SAW ME STARING! N-Now he's laughing at me! Great Lucas! GREAT. You have really done it this time!

"Ehem, Lucas." I hear Master Hand calling for me upon the stage. My head shot up, and I looked at the hand. But when I do, I noticed something else. Ness wasn't the only one laughing at me, in fact, _everyone_ was! Even TL! B-But what did I even do?

"Lucas, will you please come up to the stage? We have all bee-"

Crazy Hand happily interrupts his brother. "WE HAVE BEEN CALLING YOUR NAME SINCE FOREVER! PAY MORE ATTENTION NEXT TIME! NOW GET THE HELL UP HERE!" he demands. Master Hand doesn't bother to shut up his brother. I can tell he wanted to say that too, but he was just too nice for it.

The crowd quieted down.

With that, I scrambled out of my chair, with the biggest blush I could have on my face. I walk crookedly towards the red carpet, and then down it. I look downwards at my feet the whole time I was walking. I was pretty slow and shaky, to be honest. This is probably the most worse day in my life.

Crazy Hand groaned so loud that the room shook. "HURRY UPPPPPP!"

I look at him, trembling in place, and nod. Then I sped up my pace by running. Big mistake. As soon as I tried doing so, I tripped and fell flat on my face.

"HAHAHAAHAA!" the crowd bursted into laughter, again. This isn't going well. Oh god, I feel like crying so bad right now. However, I sucked it up and continued on to the stage like a MAN.

"FINALLY..." Crazy Hand sighed, floating off to the side, to give me some room to present myself.

I clumsily climbed onto stage, and stood in the middle of it, facing everyone. Sweat drops went down my neck and face, but they were barely noticeable. I took a big gulp, and tried my best to figure out what I was supposed to say. DARN IT! I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED! It's all Ness' fault! If he didn't have such a good looking face that I'd like to be all over, then I would've known what to say!

"U-Uhhhh..." That was all that came out of my mouth. I want to DIE.

Master Hand looked at me expectantly. "Yes...?" It took him a few moments, but I think he found out what my problem is. So he asked me questions to help me. Thank the lord.

"Where do you come from, Lucas?" he questions.

Oh, that's easy! "I come from F-Frazmilly Villerge," I stutter. I facepalm mentally. I'm so stupid. "I-I mean, I come from _Tazmilly_ _Village!_" I correct myself. This earned a small laughs and chuckles from the crowd. They came from Ness especially. WHHHHYYYYY?

"Okay, now what do you like to do for fun?" he asks next.

"I like to-" I pause, for a long time. AW MAN! What _do_ I like to do for fun? I make a list in my head. Alright, I like to take care of my mom's sunflower garden- no no, that sounds too girly. I love to play with my brother- wait, no, that just sounds gay. UGH! What do I say? I gasp inside my head. I know!

"I love to listen to music, and what I love to do more than that, is to sing," I say without stuttering. It was true, I did. Then I looked over the audience. None of them were laughing. YES!

"That sounds like a fun thing to do, sometimes even I listen to music. But I don't sing, basically because I'm tone deaf." Master Hand says, then prepares yet _another_ question for me. "Now would you mind telling us about your special powers?"

Actually, I would mind. But Master Hand's question seemed like a command in disguise.

"N-Not at all!" I replied. I can just _feel_ Crazy Hand glaring at me. Once I tell him that, I go on to telling everyone what I could do. "The kind of powers I use are PSI. Such as PK Freeze, PSI Magnet, PK Fire, and PK Thunder. I also have my stick to use as a weapon. And whenever I need some extra help, I have my Rope Snake here." I pull the pink snake out of my pocket, and show it to everyone.

"Oooooh~" the crowd sounded, with amazement. Well, execpt for TL. He just screamed like a girl.

So far, so good. Maybe I won't make a _complete_ fool of myself in front of Ness today.

"Nice, nice. Now will you show us one of your moves?" Once Master Hand said that, his brother, Crazy Hand, scrambled off the stage and scrunched himself in a corner.

"TAKE COVEEERRRR!" he screamed. Everyone looked at the hand for a second, then eyed me weirdly. I just shrugged, and put on a crooked smile at how hard Master Hand was trying to compress his laughs at the moment.

Afterwards, I showed them one of my powers. Not PK Fire (I don't want to fry everything up), not PK Freeze (because Crazy Hand looked as if he was near death), and not PSI Magnet (because it's LAME). So I uh, did PK Thunder...

"PK Thunder!" I yell, summoning a blue ball of thunder out of my head. Believe it or not, I was _still_ completely terrified of all the attention. So in result, my PSI move hit somebody, somebody that could kill me in seconds.

"AAAHHHH!" Link screamed, getting shocked. When the duration of my psychic move ended, Link's hair was standing on end, and he was twitching non-stop while laying on the floor. Everyone laughed, hard.

"L-LINK! MY FUTURE HUSBAND! Are you okay?" Zelda called out, running towards him.

"Yea- wait, what did you just say there?" The green suited swordsman raised an eyebrow.

"...Nothing." Zelda put on a poker face.

"Uhhhh... I think you should take your seat now." Master Hand told me. I complied instantly, and tripped on the way back to my seat again, which just made everyone laugh even _more_. Once I made it back to my sanctuary, aka, seat, TL told me something through his laughs.

"HAHA! Nice performance, Lucas!" He pats me on the back. _Clearly_ he was being sarcastic. I cross my arms and ignore him.

Well, I basically emlinated any kind of chance of making friends other than TL. And I even think I made an enemy... I sneak a peek at Link, who spared a moment to glare at me. I looked away from him, and stared at my fingers.

But I don't even care about that! The WORST part of this is that Ness now thinks I'm a loser! After passing that thought through my head, I chose to put my eyes on that one boy. He was already looking at me, flashing me a smile through his clean white teeth, he gave me a small wave.

I gasp, blushing really hard. H-Huh? Why is he doing that? Maybe he _doesn't_ think I'm a complete loser? Hm, maybe I still got a chance! I replied to that with a small wave of my own, and a shy smile.

When that was over, he giggled a bit, and then went back to putting his attention on Master Hand, who looked like he was about to speak again. I did too.

"Alright everyone. Pay attention." He snaps his fingers, which brings everyone back from their world of laughter. "That was our last introductor. Now onto the next step." He drags a table from the side of the stage, and lays it in the middle. On top of it were keys. "Right here, we have room keys at which you newcomers will be permanently staying at. Each one has one of your names on it, and a room number tag. I have arranged it so that everyone will be living in a veteran's room." He gestures toward the veterans. "They'll help you get better aquainted with this mansion."

"YEAH. YEAH," says Crazy Hand, coming up to the stage again. "SO HURRY UP AND GET YOUR CANDY- I MEAN, YOUR _KEYS_."

With that, all the newcomers came up and took their keys in an orderly fashion. And while that was going on, Master Hand excused the veterans to their rooms, and told them to wait there for their newcomer's arrival. As for me and TL, we got our keys already, and were comparing them.

"I got room 24, on the 5th floor. How about you?" TL asks me.

I gasp. "I got that too!" We both jump excitedly like little girls. You couldn't blame us though. We were already friends, and now we get to share the same room! Now we won't loners! And that sir, is VERY important.

"Everyone, it seems you have your keys already," Master Hand says, as we all turn our attention on him. "You are now excused. Me and Crazy Hand have already set up signs and all that, so you wouldn't get lost. Take your luggages and head directly to your assigned rooms, and from there, your veteran roommate will guide you."

Small 'okay's and 'alright's came from everyone, and then they exited through the same doors they all came from, including us.

So now TL and I were heading down the almost empty hallways, towards our room on the 5th floor. We passed by lots of stuff, such as flower pots (like I said, they were EVERYWHERE), and... actually that was it. Besides a sign that Crazy Hand clearly made. But I really think it didn't belong there. Why? Because it said, "HEEHEEAHEHEEHEH CRaZy HANd WUZ hErE," and in smaller letters under that sentence, it said, "UR ALL LOSERS!" and then in even _smaller_ letters under that, it said, "MADE IN CHINA." There was also an illustration on the sign too. It was a picture of a bar of soap.

TL and I stared confusingly at the sign, shook our heads, facepalmed, and then continued to our room all at the same time. We followed the signs that MASTER Hand made, and got into an elevator, and pressed the 5th floor button. Once we did, some sort of music started playing. When I looked up, there was a sign naming the song. Apparently it was called the 'SSBB Theme Song'.

"...Wow." TL turns his head towards me. "Doesn't that music just make you feel like starting a dance partay?"

"Hmmmm yes, yes it does." I admit.

"Maybe we'll do it someday."

"Alright."

Then when the elevator got to the fifth floor, we walked down the empty, yet, lively hallway.

"I wonder which veteran we got," said TL thoughtfully.

"Me too, but I hope it's not Link..." I say, earning a loud, obnoxious laugh from TL.

By then, we were in front of our room door, and were knocking on it. Shuffling steps could be heard beyond it as the person began unlocking the door.

I sigh. I really wouldn't mind getting anyone, but if I got to choose, the veteran I'd like to room with would be-

"What's up?" says Ness, after opening the door.

My eyes widen at the sudden greeting. NO. WAY. I literally run out of breath, and fall backwards, only to have TL catch me mid-way.

I LOVE THIS WORLD.

* * *

**Chapter 3 is a-comin' right up! Although, I don't know where this story will go. Soooooooooooooooo... I needs me some time.  
**

**STAY A-AWESOME.  
**


	3. My New Room, and Roommate

**Chapter 3, UP! And thanks for the awesome reviews you guys, like seriously, THANK YOU. Just. Thank you.**

**Please enjoy, and thanks for waiting! **

* * *

TL and Ness look at me weirdly.

"Uhhh Lucas? Something wrong?" The elf brings me back up again. I take a big gulp, and stand on my own.

"N-No, I'm okay." I give him a convincing smile, and then get back to Ness, who was standing in front of us. I blush hard. I can't _believe_ it! I get to live with... _h-him!_ I look at Ness with the most biggest smile I had. I resist the urge from jumping into his arms.

"That's good," said Ness, looking me over, "we wouldn't want you to end up in the infirma- hey wait a minute!" He smiles in recognition of me. "You're the boy that kept tripping!" A small laugh came out of his mouth. "And then you zapped Link with your PK Thunder! Funniest thing, ever!"

My smile disappeared as I just stood there, rubbing the back of my head, not sure of what to do next. I chuckle nervously. Oh great, that was his first impression he got from me.

Ness stops himself from laughing, as he gets back to topic. "Well anyways, I'm Ness, your veteran. And you guys will be living with me from now on! I'll be the one to show you the ropes around here once you guys get settled," he continues. Then he grinned widely at us. "Okay now, come on in!" He gives us some space to walk into the room.

We did as told, and went inside. As soon as we did, we gasped in amazement. It was _way_ bigger than it looked on the outside! Within the room, it was spotless and neat, there was a kitchen, three beds lined side by side together, a bathroom, a flat screen tv, countless video games and video game consoles, sky blue colored walls, windows, and, AND BASICALLY EVERYTHING A BOY COULD WANT!

TL and I dropped our luggage to the side and scrambled around the room (that had the necessities of a house) excitedly.

"We get to live HERE?!" yelled TL, who was currently opening and closing the refrigerator repeatedly for no reason. While I, on the other hand, was exploring the living room and bathroom areas.

"T-This room is amazing!" I compliment.

"Hehe, thanks!" Ness replied. He was just standing there, grinning at us while we looked around the awesome room.

We continue our exploration, being amazed by every single little thing. Even if we knew what it was and owned it back in our old homes. We were just so amazed because, well, it was here too! It was as if that one object was following us...

And before we knew it, half an hour has passed, and TL and I were calmed down, sitting on the soft, brown couch. When it looked like we were done looking around, Ness stood in front of us, and began giving us friendly instructions.

"Yeah so, now that you guys have seen everything around here, now's the time to get unpacking!" He points to our luggages, which were slumped across the floor messily. Then he gestures to the beds. "There's three beds. One is mine, and the other two, you guys can pick which ones you want. And the drawers next to those beds are where you'll put your clothes and all that."

"Hm? Which one's your bed?" I ask the second Ness was done. I am _so_ going to take the one next to his.

Ness pointed to the bed all the way on the left side, which was next to the window. "I like being near windows for some reason." He smiles brightly.

"Oh I see..." I eye him curiously.

TL examines the beds, and then turns to me. He pokes me on the shoulder to get my attention. "Hey Lucas, I think I'm gonna take the bed next to Ne-"

I scowled at the elf. One look from me and he shut up. "NO, MIIIIINNNNEEE!" I scream, jumping on the bed that's next to Ness'. I sprawl my body across it. No way will I let TL take this bed! I want to be able to stare at Ness when he's falling asleep!

The two other boys looked at me with wide eyes. I blush, and then sit straight on the edge of the bed. I had no idea what to say, so I made something up at the top of my head. Whenever I do this, I call it my, 'All Time Famous Word Jumble'. And it usually doesn't work. But I still used it because... actually, I don't know.

"O-Oh, I want this bed because... t-the moment I saw it, it spoke to me. It said, 'Please choose me and lay your luscious body across my silky, _silky_, bedsheets. You know you want to, bad boy.'" I put a hand over my mouth after saying that. WHAT IN THE WORLD DID I JUST SAY?!

I look to see the other boys' reaction, and it wasn't all that good. At first, TL held his hands out in confusion for awhile, then he broke into an obnoxious laugh. As for Ness, he sputtered a bit, and turned his head away, stifling his laugh. It's official, I just ruined myself. And the first day hasn't even ended yet. I cry internally.

"Alright Lucas! You can go ahead and take that bed. If it wants you _that_ much, then you might as well," TL says through his laughs. He looks to the brown drawer next to his new bed. "Hey Ness, this one's mine, right?"

"Oh, yeah it is," Ness replied, with a smile that looked as if it wasn't going to go away any time soon. Great. I bet he thinks I'm some kind of weirdo now. I sigh. You know what? I'm just going to shut up. I can NOT talk normal with him around.

With that, I stand up from the bed, and head over to pick up my luggage. That is, until I notice Ness was already doing that. He walks across the room over to my bag, takes it in one hand (which was weird because when I carry it I have to use two hands, or just roll it), walks back to where I was, and holds it out to me. I freeze, as a pink tint took over my cheeks. OH GOD WHAT DO I DO NOW?! I go over the options I have.

Well, I could either run away, kiss him, or take the bag. Hmmm... the second option seemed most adequate to do at the moment, but if I were to initiate that, it would indeed scare off the target. So I chose the third option. Take the bag.

"...Lucas? You gonna take your bag or what?" Ness asked. I didn't do anything.

Darn, it's easier said than done.

"U-Uh YEAH." With that, I hold out my hands. They shook excessively, and I think Ness noticed that too.

"I-I think I'm just gonna put it here. I don't want you to drop anything." Ness sets my luggage on the top of my bed. Oh. Well that was EASIER.

"T-Thanks Ness." I say. Relieved that the luggage situation was over.

"You're welcome, Lucas!" He smiles brightly at me. I look away when he does that. I swear to God, if he does that one more time I might faint. So I turn towards my bed, and walked to the side of it, where my drawer laid. Hm, now that I look at it, wow, that thing sure was small. I mean, there was only _two_ compartments to put my things in! I stare at it with confusion, as I knelt down and opened it. When I did, it looked as I expected. _Small_. There's no way my stuff will fit in here! I-Is this some kind of cruel joke?

"Ummm, Ness?" I turn to him, only to find that he was staring at me curiously. "I-I don't think all my stuff is gonna fit in here..."

He snickers. "Try stuffing your clothes in there."

"But it won't fit."

"Just do it."

I raise an eyebrow at him, and do what he says. I unzip my luggage and take out a rather huge stack of clothes from it, then I stuff it into the drawer. Half of my clothes stuck out. I turn back to Ness again. "See? I told you it wasn't going to-"

Then the drawer starts glowing out of nowhere. I jerk my attention on it, and watched it closely as it morphed from the inside. When it was done, my clothes fitted perfectly in the drawer. I gasp, looking at the inside. IT EXPANDED! I close it, then look at the drawer altogether. It didn't get bigger! I repeatedly opened and closed the brown structure, putting more clothes inside. So far, about 3/4 of my clothings were inside that one drawer. And I let me tell you, I had _a lot.__  
_

"OH MY GOSH!" I look at Ness excitedly, and strongly gesture toward my new brown drawer. "MAGIC DRAWER IS MAGIC!"

All he did was giggle at me as I continue stuffing my things in there. How much stuff can fit in here anyways?! This is so cool! I wonder what TL thinks of this- TL! I almost forgot about that little elf. I turn my head towards him. "T-TL! Did you know that the drawer-"

I pause and stare at the green suited boy. Right now... his whole body was inside his own drawer, with only half of his head sticking out. He squints at me and Ness. "STAY OUT OF MY MAGIC FORTRESS!" Then after, he closed the drawer completely, with him inside it. Ness and I exchanged glances. At first, we were kind of freaked out, but a few seconds later, we laughed it off.

When we did, TL reopened the drawer, peeked out his head, and stared daggers at us. "I'm serious."

"Oh, okay." Ness stops laughing. I do too, and continue putting my things in the drawer. TL closed his drawer again.

Minutes passed, and before I knew it, I was completely done unpacking. I put all my clothes inside the top compartment, and items on the bottom. That is, except for one thing, and that was a picture frame of me and my family. I hold the frame in my hands and smile warmly at it. I can't believe I miss them already.

Then out of nowhere, Ness knelt down with me, and put a hand on my shoulder. I flinch at his sudden arrival, but I settled down. Don't freak out, Lucas. You got this. Play it cool, play it cool.

"Who're they?" he asks. He leans his head closer towards the picture with curiosity.

I hesitate to tell him, but I do. "M-My family," I answer. Then I point my fingers at the different figures and name them. "This is my mom and dad, my twin brother Claus, and my dog Boney. That's me in the middle, hugging my dog. Oh and, that's my grandpa, Alec."

Ness gasps, as he turned his attention on me. "You're a twin?!" That seemed to be the only thing that surprised him in my picture.

I nod. I get that same reaction all the time.

"Cool!" Ness compliments. "Wait, I think I got a pic of my family too." He takes off his backpack and starts digging his hands into it. He pulls out a picture. "Here it is!" Ness enthusiastically shows me the picture. He scoots closer to me, enough to make the side of our arms touch. Feeling a bit flustered by that, I tried my best to ignore it, and continue what we were doing. I shakily set my frame on top of my drawer.

So afterwards, I look at the photo with him, as he did the same thing I did. He pointed out his family members to me. "This one's my mom, that's my little sister Tracy, and that's my dog, King. Hehe, and that's me standing in the middle doing the 'peace' sign."

I giggle a bit at it, until I realized something. Where's his dad?

"Hey Ness, where's your dad at?" I ask. Moments later, I regret what I just said. W-What if his dad was dead, and I was just reminding him of it with my question? What if his dad was somewhere in jail? What if his dad was divorced with his mom? OH NO, WHAT HAVE I DONE?!

However, all Ness did was chuckle. "Calm down dude, my dad's okay! He just wasn't there when we took the picture. That's why I put that black telephone right there next to me. He talks to me on it all the time, so I included it in the photo too!" He smiles, pointing to a telephone that laid on the ground in the photo. It leaned against his ankle.

"Oh thank heavens! That's good! I really did think that something bad happened to your dad..." I say, with relief. Then I get back to what Ness said about his dad and the telephone. Aw... that's kinda sad. He never gets to see his father. I bet he's extremely depressed over it, but is just covering it up with his smile.

"Uhhh nah, I'm okay! Don't worry about it. Surprisingly, I'm not sad as I thought I would be," Ness told me.

"Oh, then are you-" WAIT A FREAKING SECOND. My eyes widen. Did he just read my mind? I didn't even tell him that I felt bad for him! Nor did I tell him that I was freaking out over his dad!

"Yup, I am." Ness smiles sheepishly. Now that I look at him, his eyes glowed a more intensifying violet color. I start feeling light in the head. The feeling was calm and refreshing though. But the fact that Ness was reading my mind, freaked me out. My face loses all color.

HE'S READING MY MIND! OH NO OH NO OH NOOOO! HE'S GONNA KNOW!

"Know what?" the hatted boy asked curiously.

I blush furiously, as I scramble off the floor, and run towards the other end of the room. I pushed my back against the wall. "STOP READING MY MIND! PLEASE!" I hold my hands out in defense.

Ness sticks his photo in his shorts as he gets up, and walks over to me. His eyes weren't glowing anymore. "Sorry! I was just curious! Take it easy, Lucas! I won't read your mind then! I mean, I can't _now_."

"What, why?" I raise an eyebrow.

The black-haired boy tilted his head. "You don't know? What kind of psychic are you?"

"One that isn't afraid to PK Freeze you if you keep on reading my mind!" I threaten. I was kinda surprised at what I said there, but I had my reasons. You'd be pretty mad too if your crush read your mind.

"Alright alright I get it! I won't ever read your mind without your permission again!" he says, with an attempt to sedating me. It doesn't really work.

"How will I be sure?!" I argue.

"Because you can trust me!"

I was just about to open my mouth to disagree once again, until Ness spoke over me. "Besides, we can't even read each other's minds without physical contact! And even if that happens, I promise not to read your mind, okay?" He crosses his heart with his finger. "Cross my heart, and hope to die."

Eh? When were we even touching? I- oh wait. Our arms were pressed against each other's a bit earlier. Ness... YOU SLY THING, YOU! I KNEW SOMETHING WAS OFF ABOUT THAT! I furrow my eyebrows at him, but it immediately softened once I saw him looking at me with sincere eyes. I stare back at him with a skeptical look, but it soon faded away as I let my kind heart get the better of me. I sigh. Something, _something_ makes me want to believe in him.

"O-Okay fine, I trust you," I say half-heartedly. To be honest, I didn't really believe him _as_ much, so I just said that to like, you know, not seem mean.

After that, Ness nods his head. Then he holds out his hand, signaling a handshake. "Alright... then prove it," he says, as if he knew that I didn't believe him 100%.

My stomach flips over. _What?_ Isn't me saying that I trust him, enough of an answer? Now I need to _prove_ it? Oh, C'MON NESS! I take a huge gulp, as I near one of my hands towards his. Of course it shook, due to my extreme nervousness.

Now that I think about it, this is probably a life or death decision here. If Ness is lying about what he said earlier, then he'll venture even further into my thoughts, and find out my secret crush for him! And that's death to me right there. Because if he happens to find me disgusting, then he'll turn me down! I'd DIE because of that! Well, I wouldn't _actually_ die, but the feeling of death would definitely overcome me, and bring me into a huge state of depression. I've felt like that before. It was when my family and I were out of omelette ingredients.

I hesitate, concentrating. My hand getting closer to his by the second- I mean, _minute_. Really, should I, or should I not? Ness can be trusted, right? I switch my gaze from my hand, and onto him. He looks at me with a straightforward expression. I couldn't really read it, but something about it made me more inclined to take his hand. It was as if I _could_ really trust him.

I take a deep breath, and take his hand in mine. Immediately after doing so, I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched his hand. I waited a for a few seconds, until I noticed nothing was happening. I couldn't feel my head becoming more lighter, or as if something was taking over it like earlier. My grip on his hand lessened, as I open my eyes.

Right there in front of me, Ness was smiling, his eyes not glowing. My head tilts in confusion. He's not reading my mind? A shy grin came onto my face. So he _can_ be trusted!

"See? I told you I wouldn't read your mind~" He chuckles softly. Then out of nowhere, he brings me into a tight embrace. "And even if we were this close, I still wouldn't read your mind! Believe me _now_~?"

A-A-A-Ah, WHAT.

"Y-Yeah I-I d-do," I stutter, as my grin turned into an expression of panic. He's hugging me, he's hugging me, HE'S HUGGING ME! My body trembles in his arms, as my face finds a new level of heat. I can just _feel_ my redness rising up to my ears. Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh! WHAT DO I DO?! Do I hug back? No, that doesn't seem like a good idea. It'll just make me seem gay! But Ness is already acting gayer than me because he's the one who started this hug. Eh, but still! He had a reason anyways, so in actuality, he's NOT being gay, he's just convincing me that he won't read my mind. So am I the one who's being gay here or what? I... oh GREAT. I'm confused now!

Nonetheless, I hug back... because I wanted to. I had on the most cheesiest grin ever, and luckily, Ness didn't see it. I keep from giggling like an idiot.

"Well, I think I proved my point," said Ness, who unwrapped his arms around me. However, I still kept on hugging him.

"Ehem," the hatted boy cleared his throat. "Um, Lucas?" He tried wiggling out of my grasp. All that did was make me cling tighter to him. He's not going ANYWHERE! He's MINE. No one touch him, or I'll WRING YOU BY THE NECK.

"L-Lucas, dude. What the hell?" Ness has gotten to the point where he was literally trying to push me off. When I notice that, I snap off him. He stared at me with a freaked out face.

I chuckle nervously. "Eheheh... I-I'm just a hugger!" I say, in the most convincing tone ever. Nah, I'm not a hugger. But if it comes to hugging _him, _then I'll be his teddy bear.

"Oh, well that explains it," says Ness, in a tone that told me that he believed in what I just that. His face turned back to normal.

"Yeah..." I trail off. Oh good, he bought it.

Then afterwards, the both of us stand there for an awkward amount of time. Ness rubbed the back of his head, and I on the other hand, fiddled with my fingers. We exchange glances once in awhile, but it didn't last more than a second. The amount of time passing was _killing_ me. I've got nothing to talk about! And I don't think Ness had anything either! Oh please, _something_ happen to just put an end to this!

As soon as I say that, I hear a scream. A muffled one at that. Ness and I flinch, and look around cautiously.

"Where'd that come from?" Ness was turning his head in all directions.

"I-I dunno!" I admit. We continue searching around, until we figured out the sure place it came from. TL's drawer. We both approach it carefully. Once in front of it, we stare at the brown structure, waiting for it to do something. And soon enough, it did. The drawer began vibrating, when out of nowhere, TL bursted out of it, screaming. He ran all the way to the farthest side of the room.

"WOAH! What's wrong TL?" Ness questioned. He and I walked over to him.

"THERE'S A SPIDER IN MY MAGIC FORTRESS!" The green suited boy wailed, with a little bit of tears in his eyes.

Ness and I laugh at him.

"It's not FUNNY!" TL fumed. "How will I change my clothes now? I already put them in there!"

"Oh, calm down TL! The spider might die in there from your horrible taste in fashion!" the hatted boy joked. I laugh even harder. So I _wasn't_ the only one who thought that!

"SHUT IT! My clothes are damn sexy and you're just jealous!" TL flips his hair. "And the spider sure as hell won't die! We need some kind of person that kills insects. Hey, what about that Italian man?"

"Um, Mario is a plumber, not an exterminator." Ness fixes his hat. "And quit freaking out about one little spider! It's not like it's gonna kill you."

"B-BUT IT... grrrr..." TL crossed his arms, and mumbled to himself. Clearly, Ness won the conversation. Poor TL... he's stuck with that spider.

"H-Hey TL, maybe we can kill it later or something!" I said, trying to cheer him up. The boy happened to notice that, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay Lucas. I'll make it." He smiles brightly, as all his anger and fear vanished into thin air. "After all, I _am_ badass." With that, he struts off towards the front door. Huh? Where's he going?

TL opens the door and walks out.

"HEY! Wait a minute!" Ness runs after him, and stops him before he got too far. "Where do you think _you're_ going?"

"Gonna get some food from the cafeteria. DUH..." TL walks around Ness, and continues on.

"What? How do you even know we have a cafeteria? And besides, we can cook something in our kitchen!"

"I'm too lazy to cook anything, annndd, when Crazy Hand was taking me and Lucas to the Stage room, I happened to see it on the way there."

"...Oh." Ness scratches the top of his head. "Well then, I guess I'm coming with you too, I'm pretty hungry also." He turns back to me and waves his hand. "Lucas! We're going to the cafeteria for something to eat! C'mon!"

It was only until now, that I noticed I was still in the room, peeking my head out of the door at them. "O-Oh, okay! Coming!" I close the door, accidentally slamming it shut in the process. Then I scrambled up to the both of them.

* * *

**Yah, there's chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed! Gonna work on the next chapter now!**

**Oh and, have you people noticed that school is starting in a few more daaaaays? DAAAAAAYYSSS? Not weeks, DAAAAAYYYSSS? DAAAAAAYYYYSSSSSS...? Just, holy freaking shit. THIS IS HORRIBLE! And I can NOT be the only one freaking out about this! Oh gosh, here come the tears. **

**Btw, don't forget to stay awesome. **


	4. Breaking the Ice

**YES! Updated! :D Thank you for waiting! Like seriously, THANK YOU! Patient people are like, my homies, my homefries, my jello, the ice to my lemonade, the eraser to my pencil in which I use a lot when doodling, the aglet to my shoelace that keeps tearing apart and starts making the end of my shoelace look horrible.  
But seriously, thanks for waiting. I've been caught up in different things that kept me busy (surpisingly). And guess what? I got projects to do! ALREADY. **

* * *

Ness, TL, and I walk down the hallway together. We didn't talk as much, and I'm being honest when I say it was bothering me. It's probably because we don't know much about each other. I've only spent about half a day with them! What things did we even have in common? I didn't know.

But don't get me wrong. With the short time we've spent together, I've learned some things about these guys. Hm, let's start with TL. Because you know what they always say, 'Save the best for last.' I give a small smile to Ness when he wasn't looking.

Alright, anywaysss... TL. He. Is. Weird. I mean, what the heck? He got inside his drawer and called it his, 'Magic Fortress'. Who does that? But I gotta admit, he's really funny! And that's pretty much all I got on the guy.

Without notice, the three of us get in the elevator and head down to the third floor. I continue with my thoughts.

Okay, I guess that's enough of TL. Now onto... Ness. I KNOW A LOT ABOUT HIM. He's hot, gorgeous, beautiful, handsome, attractive, sexy, cool, good-looking, awesome, fantastic- I CAN GO ON FOREVER~! Hm... but now that I think about it, the things I know about him are mostly based on my opinions. Aw darn it! Alright, so if I thought up some stuff about Ness, that aren't based on my opinions, what would they be? ...Uhhhh.

I sneak a peek at Ness, who was holding on to the bar that was attached to the wall. He stood there, staring blankly at the elevator buttons, as if he was deep in his thoughts.

I literally cringe in place as I try to think. AH! What _do_ I know about him? I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE GUY! With the small amount of time I've spent with him, what exactly did I even get from him? He-

My eyes gape open. I... I know something about him! I reflect back on what happened while we were back in the room.

When I told him why I chose the bed I wanted, he laughed at it. He has a sense of humor.

When he brought over my luggage without having me to ask him. He's caring and somewhat selfless.

How he talked to TL and I with no nervousness in his voice. He isn't shy.

How he smiled, if not all, most of the time we were here. He's cheerful.

When he promised to never read my mind and proved it. He's trustworthy.

Wow. I wonder how I squeezed all that info from just the small things he did! Hmm, I wonder if he knows anything about me, and paid attention to the stuff I did... Probably not. But I guess that's just one-sided love for ya. However, it's not like I'm depressed about it or anything. I mean, he can't obviously fall in love with me at first sight like I did with him. This is me were talking about here! Although, it's not like I'm saying that I'm absolutely bad. I look good too... my mom told me! And Claus! He called me sexy, but I think it's just because we're identical twins.

By the time I was done thinking, the elevator stopped on the third floor, where all of us got off. And still being quiet and unable to find anything to talk about, we all walked across the spotless tile floor, and headed for a rather large and gray double door. It had a small rectangular glass window on each, made for everyone to look through. However, the weird thing was that we couldn't reach it. But who cares?

Once we made it, Ness held the door open for us, and we went inside the mess hall. The moment we got in, we were greeted by a huge spacey room. The walls were painted a clean white and the floor was still tile, matching the color of the walls. Within the middle of it were tables, that were made for four people to sit together, although, if there were more who wanted to sit together, they could easily place two tables together. And aligned across the walls, were long tables with platters of countless and eclectic dishes. There were also signs that hung over those long tables. They had different symbols on each, such as the 'Earth' symbol, and this triangle thingy that was made up of three smaller triangles. To put it simple, it looked like a buffet, without the booths. And of course, most people I just saw from this morning were here too-

Oh god, _people_. I back away shyly.

"Alright! So here we are!" said Ness, making TL and I flinch because he literally broke the silence with a hammer. He puts his hands together and looks at us. "Follow me! And I'll show you how to get your food." He takes one step, then stops. He turns back to us. "You guys see those signs, right? Don't any of them look familiar?"

"I see my awesome Tri-Force sign!" said TL excitedly. He points to the triangle symbol made up of three other triangles. Oh, so that's what it's called!

"Yeah, you got it." Ness turns to me. "How about you?"

"Ummm, I do see that Earth symbol over there," I tell him. I don't really know what that Earth symbol is to me, but it does seem familiar in the most strongest way.

"Well, great! You guys just go to those tables that have those signs hanging over em, and they have your favorite foods laying across it. Simple." Ness fixes his hat.

"Oh, that's it?" TL tilted his head. "WELL THAT'S EASY! Later you guys! Gonna get me some food!" He begins running off, but then stops to look back at us. "And don't forget to save me a seat if I take too long!" He runs off again, literally bumping into everyone in front of him.

"Alright!" Ness waves him off. Then he turns to me. "C'mon, follow me. We have the same table anyways." He smiles, and walks off.

I stare at his back, as he heads toward the table. I stood completely still, in deep thought. W-We have the same table? Cool! We match! And speaking of matching, I just noticed something right now. We have the same denim shorts on, and the same striped T-shirt, except his has blue in it, and I have red in mine. How redundant! You know what that means, right? Clearly we are meant for each other. HAH~ I sadly laugh to myself at how inaccurate and how impossible my imaginings are. I hate reality.

"LUCAS! YOU COMING?" I hear Ness calling over to me. I whip my head around, only to find that he was already at the Earth table.

"O-OH! Yeah, I'm coming!" I snap into action and start running over to him. Of course, I tripped a bit and ran into some people, but no actual damage was really made. Soon enough, I got there. I was panting. It feels like I ran a mile to get here! Either that, or I'm just seriously that weak.

"Wow, you sure have a hard time keeping up with things." Ness tilts his head.

Yes, yes I do. AND YOU'RE THE PROBLEM!

"Heheh... sorry," I apologize, rubbing the back of my head. A guilty smile crosses my face.

"It's alright," he says, then switches topics. He points to an omelette that was on the Earth table. "This yours?"

I look at it. At first, I wasn't hungry at all, but the moment I smelled that delicious thing on the plate, my stomach growled loudly. I blush, and caress it with my hands. Ness laughs.

"Sounds like someone's hungry," Ness jokes. "Go ahead and take it! It's free anyways." Then afterwards, he picks up a plate with a gigantic steak on it, and takes a bottle of steak sauce on the side. From there, he squirted the liquid onto his meat. I took my omelette and held it blankly in my hands as I stood there staring at him for no absolute reason.

When Ness was done doing that, he put his attention on me. "...What? I happen to love steak! I can eat it all day, everyday! Do you find it weird or something?"

Actually... it's the opposite of that. In fact, he looked kinda hot with that huge piece of steak in his hands- I rattle my head lightly. "O-Of course not!" I clench my omelette plate in the palms of my hands. "Let's just go find a seat now."

"Okay, let's go then. Follow me, I have a table that I always sit on." Ness turns and heads to a table on the far side of the cafeteria. I follow suit, making sure I don't fall behind again. And instead of walking next to him, I walk behind him like a little duck. The reason why I walked behind him is because I was having a hard time debating on how far and how close I should be when walking beside him...

We stroll across the mess hall, and to that one table. Like I mentioned earlier, it had four seats. Ness took a seat on one of them. I was about to do that too, until I encountered yet, another problem. Should I sit next to him?

I groan internally. I can't believe I'm actually fussing over something like this! Really, how much do I like this guy anyways? NOT MUCH- I sit down next to him. Okay.

After that, I put all my attention on my omelette, seeing it as the only thing to get my mind off of Ness for a moment. I pick up the fork and start digging into it. Initially, my mind was kinda crowded in thoughts, that is, until I set a piece of the omelette on my tongue. The only thing that happened after that were rainbows and fireworks. I tear open that omelette and eat it like a monster. Oh my lord, this tastes GOOD! T-This can't be better than my mom's, right? A thin line of drool goes down my lip as my eyes literally sparkle.

_Scrape..._

My eyes shoot up from my food as I look to where the sound came from, only to find that it came from Ness. I look at him, only to see he scooted away from me a bit. ...Why? I didn't even do anything! Do I stink or something? I quickly check over that by sniffing the sleeve of my striped shirt. Smells like good fashion. Then why the heck is he doing that?

I was about to open my mouth to ask him, but someone disrupted it.

"HEEEEEY! I'M BACK!" said TL cheerfully, as he took a seat in front of us. Me, to be specific. Afterwards, he set down his food...? Right now, his choice of "food" was a huge jar of a red potion?

"What's up?" greeted Ness, waving over at him.

"Nothing much. Just encountered Link and we had a little fight over the potions." He opens up his jar and starts chugging it. He stops midway. "What're you guys doin'?"

"We were just eating." Ness sets a steak piece in his mouth.

"Oh, that's it?" said TL, in a boring tone. He continues drinking, as Ness and I proceeded with our food too.

And the only thing that happened after that was absolutely _nothing_. We didn't talk, socialize, nothing. All we could hear were forks hitting our plates, and loud glugging noises. I really do have a feeling this was worser than the time Ness and I couldn't find something to talk about back in the room. Alright, that's it. I'm going to break the silence.

I open my mouth, ready to say something. Ness and TL looked at me with interest, but it faded away when I closed my mouth shut. I just realized I had nothing to say.

TL groaned silently, enough for me to hear it. And I think Ness did too. I slump in my seat, feeling guilty.

"I have had ENOUGH! YOU GUYS. What time is it?" TL asked angrily. Clearly, he was trying to come up with something to talk about.

"O-Oh it's-" Ness stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw a watch on TL's wrist.

From there, TL slowly (but obviously) slid his sleeve over his watch to conceal it. He squints his eyes at us, making his cat-eyes pierce through our souls. "I said... What time is it?"

Ness blinks uncomfortably at TL, and searches for a nearby clock, only to find one at the ends of the cafeteria. "I-It's 6:00 pm."

My eyes widen. "Wait a minute, A-ALREADY? Where'd all the time go?" Really, where _did_ all the time go?

TL and Ness raise an eyebrow at me.

"Really Lucas? The damn Newcomer's Celebration thing lasted for a crappy five hours!" TL groaned loudly. "There was nothing to DOOOOOO!"

"F-Five hours?" I ask. OH MY GOD. I thought it lasted like, thirteen minutes or so! I can't believe I was staring at Ness the whole time! I spare a moment to take a short glance at him. It's official. Ness' face is a time machine.

TL continues. "Yes, four hours! And I tried talking to you, but you were spaced out staring at something while mumbling the words, 'Oh my~' or, 'Damn...'. My gosh Lucas, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND THAT I COULD GO TO WHEN I'M BORED!" TL yells, scaring some people that were walking around our table. "I swear to god, that experience was more boring than the time I rewatched the 'Twilight' series without choosing Team Edward or Team Jacob!"

"I-I'm sorry!" I apologize.

Ness massaged his temples. "Ugh... TL, don't remind me. That celebration _was_ boring..."

"YES, YES I KNOW! But you know what else was boring? When you guys couldn't start a conversation! Leaving it to me to solve the problem!" TL held his hands out in confusion. "I mean seriously, don't you guys ever talk?"

"I do talk! A lot too!" said Ness.

"Me too!" I lie. I don't want to be left out, okay?

"Oh really? Then why the hell didn't you guys speak this whole time?" TL questions.

"Because there's nothing to talk about!" Ness yells. "What the heck are you supposed to say when you're around two people that you just met!"

I hold my hands up, and gesture strongly at Ness. "EXACTLY."

TL sighs. "WELLLLL... maybe you can ask them how their day was, what do you like to do, how the family is back at home, you know, the things that you ask new people!"

"Fine then!" Ness says, then he turns to me. "How's your family back at home?"

I take a moment to think about that. "I-I think they really miss me..."

* * *

"WOOHOOO!" Claus says, jumping from his bed, and onto Lucas', messing everything up. Then he gets on Lucas' bed, and starts rolling on it. Afterwards, he proceeds on to running around the room. "THIS ROOM'S ALL MINE! NYAHAHAA-" He trips over air and falls flat on his face.

"QUIET DOWN CLAUS!" Flint yells from the next room. "I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE!" He switches his attention to his magazine of cool-looking cowboy hats after he's done yelling at his son.

"But my faaaace!" Claus argued. When he said that, Hinawa ran up the stairs and rushed into the room.

"Sweetie! Are you okay?" she asks, kneeling down to him. The mother puts a hand on his cheek.

"Y-Yeah I'm sorta fine." Claus gets up on his own. "My face doesn't really hu-" His eyes widen when he sees his mom. "M-Mom, why are you wearing a graphic T-shirt and jeans?"

"Oh, I figured I might as well change up my look. You know, to keep up with the times, yo." She smiles sheepishly. "Why, do you like it?"

Claus screams.

* * *

"Your family sounds caring," said Ness. He turns to TL next. "How's your family doin'?"

TL smiles. "Finally, you people are making conversation! Well, my family's doing good," he replies happily. "I bet they're having a great time back at home!"

* * *

"LIIINNNKKKKK! LIIIINKKKKKKK! LIINNNNKKKYYYYY" TL's grandma yelled repeatedly.

Aryll, TL's little sister, covered her ears. "GRANDMA! He's at the Brawl World, remember?"

"Oh, you could have just said so." The old woman quiets down.

**One second later.**

"LIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKK!" The grandma starts yelling again.

* * *

"Cool," Ness compliments.

"H-How's your family doing, Ness?" I ask. I figured I might as well, after TL and I just went.

"Oh... now that you ask, I'm not sure." He scratches the top of his head. "They're probably okay though."

* * *

Tracy, Ness' little sister, and his mom relaxed on the table, eating. Both of them were having a normal conversation about things a family would usually talk about. Until knocks came from the door.

"HEEEEYYYY! YOU GUYS, WHERE THE HECK IS NESSSSSS?" Pokey, Ness' 'friend', yelled. He was literally having a drum solo on the door.

"Oh god, he's back again," Ness' mom whispers to Tracy. They begin panicking.

"H-He's not here!" Tracy yelled.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GUYS ALWAYS SAY! WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME WHERE HE ISSSS?" The chunky boy groans.

"B-Because! It's none of your business!" Tracy retorts in a frightful tone. After she said that, the knocking stopped, and everything became quiet. So quiet, that it made everything even more scarier than it was earlier. The mother and daughter hug each other. When out of nowhere, they heard heavy footsteps on top of their ceiling. They gasp in surprise.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD HE'S ON THE ROOF!" Tracy screams.

* * *

"That's good to know," I say. Ness nods his head. For a second, he looked as if he was thinking.

"...I really do hope they're okay," said Ness. TL gets up and leans over the table. He pats Ness on the shoulder.

"Don't worry fella! In just a few more days, we'll get to see our families again! Right?" TL comforts.

"Yep! And we get to show them around the mansion and all that. My family has already been to the mansion, so they know what it looks like already. Your guy's family don't know yet though," Ness points out. He takes a bite of his steak again.

"Ooh, that makes sense. But how come Master Hand and Crazy Hand like us to be so connected to our other worlds? Isn't it too much work?" I ask, curiously.

"Yeah, but..." Ness signals us to come into a small huddle, and we comply. Afterwards, he points to Master and Crazy Hand, who were sitting at an important looking table at the far ends of the cafeteria. "In all honesty, they're just momma's boys."

We all laugh at that. As soon as we did, Crazy slammed his hand against his table and yelled at us. "WE HEARD THAT YOU LITTLE ASS HATS!" He was just about to charge at us, until Master Hand stopped him in his tracks. The hand whispered something to his crazy brother, and that seemed to calm him down. The only thing that made us do was laugh even harder.

"Hahahaa! Good one Ness!" TL pounded his fist on the table. I put my hand over my mouth and laugh quietly into it. The hatted boy smiled sheepishly.

Seconds later, our laughs died down, and we continued talking about each other. We asked about what our favorite things to do are, if we had any pets, the weirdest things that has ever happened to us, what the most embarrassing things we ever done are (I was talking the most during that question), and simply what people would talk about when first meeting them. The conversation flowed through smoothly, in fact, it was kind of fun! And before I knew it, I had a chuck full of info on the both of them.

It turns out that TL likes to tap dance (only God knows where he got that from), go fishing, and play instruments. As for Ness... He likes to play baseball (surprise, surprise), draw, and make paper airplanes. I asked if he made anything else other than airplanes, but he said no because anything that's not airplanes were "ghetto". And for some reason... I found that very attractive.

All in all, I'm happy that we're getting to know each other better! And what makes me even more happier is that I'm finding more and more about Ness!

Then after, our conversation went from each other, to just straight up random things. We talked about aliens and how they weren't real, with Ness trying to convince us otherwise. About books and how the covers smell _so_ good. About tape and how it can still stick to your face even if the sticky stuff is off. And about how Barack Obama invented the light bulb. Yeah, our conversations may have been weird, but who cares when you're _enjoying_ it? I smile at the two, who were still talking.

"HAHAHA! You couldn't get a girl if you wanted to!" Ness pointed and laughed at TL.

"Grrrr! I CAN TOO!" The little elf's thick eyebrows furrowed. "CLEARLY you haven't seen my way with the ladies~!" he boasted.

"Nope, because you have no way!" Ness laughs. I join in with him. Well, looks like they changed subjects again.

"SHUT IT NESS!" yelled TL. However, his tone told us that he wasn't actually taking anything seriously. "At least I HAD a girlfriend before! What about you? I bet you've never had one all your life!"

All of a sudden, my eyes widen. Wait, wait, wait... I literally gasp out loud, one that TL and Ness luckily didn't pay attention to. OH MY GOSH! How come I haven't thought of that question the moment I met Ness? Isn't that supposed to be the first thing I'm supposed to wonder about? Oh lord... I look at Ness with worry in my eyes. If he has a girlfriend, I'm just gonna have to give up on him. Especially if Ness... I gulp, l-loves her. Then I'd just be something getting in the way of his happiness! I take a deep breath as I pray mentally.

_Please God... Let Ness be sexy, free, and single. Amen._

After praying, I set my attention on Ness, who looked kinda nervous.

"W-Well err... Of course I've had a girlfriend! Maybe even two... Or three... Or more than 7..." he says the last part really quietly.

For some reason after hearing that, I accidentally hit my leg against the bottom of the table. "O-OW! WHAT?!" I say as I caressed the side of my leg.

TL's cat eyes widened even bigger than it was now. "Wait," he commands. Then he reached over to his potion and drank some. Afterwards he spit it out. "WHAT?"

Ness rubs the back of his head while blushing. "Eheheheh..." he laughs nervously, with a little smile on his face.

"Ness, you be messin' around with girls?" asked TL in a weird way.

"OH n-no! It's not what you guys think!" Ness looked at the both of us with worry. "The girls came onto ME! At least, half of the time..." He looks away as he slowly slouched in his chair until his head was near the table's level. He avoided eye contact from us.

Oh my god. No. Way. D-Does this mean he has a girlfriend? Does that mean he's straight? WAIT, does this mean I have a crush on a "player"? Y-You have got to be kidding me! My mouth faded into a small frown. Looks like my prayer didn't work...

Gr! But there's only one thing I know! I just _can't_ let this subject get away without valuable answers!

"Ness!" I say. That made him rise up from his slouching, and turn to me. "S-So you have a girlfriend then?" I blush, as my eyes tried their best not to look Ness straight in the face.

"Eh? Nah, I don't. I broke up with my last girlfriend because I had to come to this tournament, and I'm completely bad at keeping long-distance relationships. But it's not like she was anything special in the first place. I mean, she kept taking my money for Pete's sake!" he replied, with a hint of anger in his words. At that moment, my heart rose.

_THANK YOU GOD! YOU DID ANSWER MY PRAYER! HE'S SINGLE! _

"Hm, I guess girls can be jerks, huh?" I say to Ness, nudging him playfully on the arm.

"Hehe, yeah... but not all girls are jerks. There's this one girl that I kinda like. I think I'm gonna ask her out once everything is set up," he says, as if it was nothing new. After he said that, the feelings of failure and small depression came upon me. I threw my head back against my chair and groaned. I think God just half-assed my prayer.

Ness tilted his head awkwardly. He poked me on the cheek. "Lucas, you okay?"

I turn my head effortlessly towards him. Right now, my expression was unreadable. "Y-yeah, I'm okay. Don't worry." Right now, I was sad. Very sad. I just found out he's straight, and is aiming for another girl again. So, I think this means that I should give up on him...

From this point, I really wanted to change subjects before I got _too_ sad, so I brought my head back up to its normal position and looked towards TL, who had his face plastered to the table.

"TL, what are you doing?" I ask, my tone being less than happy. I can see Ness looking at me curiously with my peripheral vision, and then turn his head to TL.

The elf replied to that with a small sniffle. Afterwards, he jerked his head up to us, his eyes kinda red. "I'LL NEVER GET AS MUCH LADIES AS NESS!" Then he let his head fall down onto the table again. Ness giggled silently. He gets up from his seat, walks around the table, and puts a hand on TL's shoulder.

"We know, we know." He laughs. I don't find that very funny. And I think you know why. So I just let my head drop to the table like TL's did, and engrossed myself in failure and sadness that came before I had anything to do about it.

"Uhhh, you guys okay? You know, getting with girls aren't the _only_ thing that matters in the world," he says, trying to cheer us up. It didn't work, because I heard TL and I groan in a sad way.

"Oh you guys, c'mon!" Ness insisted. After awhile of not hearing a single reply from one of us, I can feel Ness just giving up. He sighs. "Really, you guys act as if the world is ending! Tell you what, let's get back to the room and get some sleep, alright? And then we'll have an awesome time tomorrow, I promise!"

Slowly, TL and I raise our heads up weakly, and nodded at Ness. "Fine..." we say, and get up. We head towards the cafeteria doors we all entered from (we didn't even throw away our food...), and exited the mess hall without another word. Silently, Ness guided us back to our room, our steps making 'clatter' sounds against the cold tile floor, only turning into hollow thumps after we got in and off the elevator, heading down our fifth floor hallway. Well, TL and Ness' steps were, mine's were just sliding and grinding against the floor because I made no effort of walking correctly. Feeling as down in the dumps as I was, you wouldn't be in the mood to move either.

Once in front of the room door, Ness whipped out a golden key from his pocket and unlocked the door, which we entered through. On the way inside the lights were already on, so we didn't have to flick the switch. After we were all in, TL stretched his arms out and yawned. He smiled at both of us, as he did a karate chop in the air when he was done.

"WELP, there ends my temporary sadness!" he says in a happy tone. Then he literally does a belly flop onto his bed. He buries his face into his clean, new pillow. "Because we all know that even though Ness can get more girls than me, I'm still hotter than him," he muffles, kicking off his brown boots while staying in the same position. Hearing that, Ness chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah." Ness heads over the bathroom, but stops before going down the small hallway. "Are you even going to brush your teeth TL?"

"Brushing your teeth is for LOSERS!" he says. "G'night." By that, I can tell he just said that because he was too lazy to do it.

"Okay then?" Ness turns his head to me. I flinch a bit. "Are _you_ going to brush your teeth?"

I sigh and scratch the back of my head. "Nah. Like TL said, brushing your teeth is for losers..." To be honest, I was too sad to do anything now. Then I dully walk over to my bed, take off my shoes, and place them neatly to the side of my bed. Following after, I slide under my silky blanket, and watch as Ness looked at me worriedly.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" he asks again. I nod. When I did that, he hesitates to go to the bathroom, but he does. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding after I hear him close the bathroom door.

I lay down depressingly on my bed, staring up at the baby blue ceiling. How come I'm so sad over what Ness mentioned? So what if he gets all the girls, and currently has a crush right now? I d-don't care! I've only met him for a day! I refuse to let him make me _this_ sad! Right now, I could feel my azure eyes turning red as tears started building up within my eyelids. Any moment, they could fall out.

However, Ness came out before they could. Luckily, I squeezed my eyes shut and flipped the blanket over my head before he saw anything. The warmth of my breaths congested under the blanket, but I still kept it on even though it bothered me.

I took a few minutes of waiting under the blanket until I heard Ness flick off the lights, and the creaking of a bed. I could tell he was laying on top of it now, shuffling into and under blankets until he was in a comfortable position. And even though it was as if Ness was done moving and had his eyes closed, I still remained concealed.

Tears that I held inside escaped and flowed down my pink tinted cheeks. I did think that these tears we useless, I really did. But I just couldn't stop them. Facing the fact that I'll never get to be with Ness just, _really_ broke my soul and pride. For a moment, I peeked my head out from under the blanket, and looked over to the no longer hatted boy. He had his eyes closed peacefully in slumber. I stare at him, grimacing at the thought of not being with him, ever. Well, I guess now is a good time to give up, before I start liking him even more than I do now. That'll only make me even sadder.

_I give up_, I repeat that thought over and over in my head. Slowly, my tears stopped forming.

Despite that, the only thing that I felt at the moment was... anger? No, it wasn't like that. Although, I _did_ feel some kind of fire building up in the core of my system. It sorta felt as if I _can't_ give up. Not like this.

I stare at Ness. Usually, I give up on basically everything that's handed to me before I even do anything about it. But... something, _something_ about him is different.

* * *

**And there you have it! I'll do my best to update sooner, okay? ...Alright, I seriously can't promise that people! Why? Because of SCHOOL! Yes, that is my excuse, and plenty of people are using it so, I'll use it too! But really, school is a big roadblock here though! **

**Don't forget to stay awesome too! You got that? YOU GOT THAT? Yes? ITA VERO! **

**(Ita Vero = Yes/Alright/It is true - in Latin. Das right people, I'm learning Latin! BECAUSE SPANISH CLASS WAS FULL! But I'm not that clueless in Spanish. I know a word in it! And that word is "huevos".)  
**


End file.
